


Presenting Pups and Unmated Alphas

by mikaelamargaret



Series: Natural Instincts [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arguments, Biting, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega presenting, prat of a series, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelamargaret/pseuds/mikaelamargaret
Summary: Hyunjoon and Eric are the last two members of The Boyz to present, when both pups go into heat it causes some issues for the group's unmated alphas





	Presenting Pups and Unmated Alphas

Alphas and omegas were the world’s two prominent sexes. With secondary sexes like male and female taking a backseat to the more biologically critical genes. 

A person’s primary sex affected major biological functions such as scent, instincts, and reproductive systems. Alphas had stronger scents, they were the dominant sex with natural control over the biological systems of omegas. Omegas were softer with sweet scents and a natural aptitude for care.

Alphas and omegas mated to form bonds that would build families. Once mated alphas become more protective and territorial. Omegas will gain a better sense of emotional instabilities in scents.

Primary sexes don’t present until shortly after puberty. Usually around the ages of 16 to 20. During presentation, omegas fall into their first heat, while alphas will start rut. These reproductive functions will then happen 2 times a year during mating seasons. 

There were many risks with presentation. Presented omegas needed to be kept away from unmated alphas because the alpha’s natural instincts would override logical thinking and endanger the omega.

That was the situation in rookie Kpop group The Boyz. With the first member of their maknae line, Sunwoo, presented it was only a matter of time before the last two followed suit. Sunwoo had presented as a strong alpha like everyone had assumed he would. It had been easy to see each primary sex had characteristics that helped people to prepare for presentation.

Shortly after his presentation once his first rut was over he had mated with Haknyeon. It was no surprise to anyone when the two officially mated. They had been close before either presented and the bond had been there for a long time.

Now the group consisted of six alphas and four omegas. All their omegas were mated leaving only 2 alphas who had no mates.

It was dangerous to leave 2 unmated alphas together. It was common for unmated alphas to show higher levels of aggression, so having two together in one dorm could lead to issues. Luckily Jaehyun and Juyeon were close and hardly ever had reason to fight.

That wasn’t to be said it could never happen. As time got closer for Eric and Hyunjoon to present the hormones in the door we’re getting stronger.  
Both Hyunjoon and Eric were set to present as omegas and both alphas had a claim over them. 

Jacob was growing more concerned as the weeks went by. The group was in a slow period of promotions which luckily meant more time at the dorm for most of the members.

Currently, he was sitting in the living room with Juyeon and Jaehyun. Eric was curled up in Juyeon’s bed wrapped in blankets. He was nesting a sure sign that his presentation would be soon. Hyunjoon had been doing the same in Jaehyuns bed, but the other maknae was currently with Changmin and Haknyeon going over dances for their next comeback.

The other members including Jacob’s mate Sangyeon were at the company working on various things. 

The three on the couch were half watching a new drama and half scrolling through their phones when a pained whimper came from the doorway to the bedroom. Jacob was on his feet in second going to the whimpering pup and helping him stay standing.

Eric was hot to the touch and his scent had changed drastically. He no longer smelled of fresh cotton, like all unpresented pups. Now his sickly sweet floral scent was slowly filling every corner of the dorm.

Jacob wasn’t the only one to smell it. Jaehyun and Juyeon were both up and off the couch standing stiffly in the middle of the living room. Jacob made sure to keep Eric somewhat covered while keeping him upright. Both alphas were a little more than overwhelmed eyes beginning to turn gold, and Jacobs priority was the newly presented omega pup leaning on him for support.

It was obvious in the way the two were curling and uncurling their fists that the smell of the heat in the air was too strong for them. 

Jacob quickly took Eric back into the room and laid him on his own bed before going back out and locking the door behind him. He then turned to the alphas in the room. with both of them looking at him he realized they weren’t fully present for the situation.

“You two need to leave. I don’t care what the hell you’re feeling right now Eric doesn’t need you two making his heat worse,” Jacob knew it wasn’t likely to affect the alphas but his own eyes were close to turning completely green and he was gearing up to keep Eric safe by any means possible.

The growl that ripped out of Jaehyun was enough to have Jacob recoiling, but as quickly as it was growing in his chest Juyeon was suddenly in front of him and standing off with the other alpha. 

The situation had gone from bad to worse in seconds. Everyone in the room knew Juyeon had a claim to Eric but Jaehyun's instincts had him ready for a challenge to the new omega.

When a particularly loud moan came from the room behind them Jaehyun was moving forward without thinking, before he could shoulder past the two of them Juyeon had him by the collar and was shoving him against the opposite wall.

Jacob moved forward hands on both of them trying to separate the two, but Juyeon’s grip was tight and it wasn’t likely he would let go soon. Jacob continued to pull at his hands desperate to stop the fight before it happened. Without warning, Jaehyun ripped Juyeon’s hands off tearing his collar in the process. He shoved Juyeon back and knocked Jacob down. 

The older omega hit the ground with a hard thump and another growl tore through the tense atmosphere. Suddenly the only scent in the dorm was a protective and strong Saltwater smell that was as familiar to Jacob as his own.

Sangyeon was stalking towards the two younger alphas before anyone could do anything. He grabbed them both by the back of the neck and had them held against the floor. The two struggled to get up, but Sangyeon was older, stronger, and fueled by protective rage. The more they struggled the angrier he got until he had had it.

“ENOUGH!”

The command from the senior alpha had the younger two stilling their movement. Soon Sangyeon was hauling them up and shoving them towards Younghoon and Kevin. It was once the other two were restrained that sangyeon was over to Jacob helping him up.

“What happened? Are you okay?” He was scanning his eyes over every inch of his mate to make sure he was safe.

“I’m okay now. Eric went into heat and those two lost it. He’s locked in the room,” Jacob looked over to the other group members that’s when he noticed a shaking and whimpering Hyunjoon in Changmin’s arms.

“Get him in the room with Eric now!” Jacob rushes to unlock the door and shuffled the other omega’s inside. It didn’t escape him the way Juyeons eyes darkened when the door was opened again.

“You need to get them out of here and away from each other. I mean it Sangyeon they can’t be here while those two are in heat,” Sangyeon nodded and was soon helping Younghoon, Kevin, and Sunwoo get the two alphas out of the dorm.

Jacob quickly ducked back into the room to see Hyunjoon and Eric curled up in their own separate beds. Changmin was digging around in Juyeon’s closet for a hoodie, t-shirt, and shorts while Chanhee did the same in Jaehyun’s.

It was going to be a long time before things were back to normal.

...

It took a few hours before Juyeon and Jaehyun we’re back to normal. For the next few days, the group’s alphas would be staying in the second dorm while the omegas brought the pups through their first heats. 

The two unmated Alphas immediately apologized for their poor behavior. They felt like shit after they came down. Jaehyun wanted to apologize but the mention of going anywhere near the other dorm had Sangyeon puffing up and both of them knew they wouldn’t be allowed outside of their dorm for a while.

…

Both heats lasted for four days. Day five the two pups were finally walking around again. Both still had on the alpha’s clothes, a sort of side effect of being away from them during their heat. 

Eric and Hyunjoon were bouncing around like they used to, and they were practically itching to see Juyeon and Jaehyun. 

The other four omegas had gotten them settled and stocked with everything they were going to need. The two new omegas had yet to get used to the increased sense of smell, but they were handling it well.

Once everything was okay and the dorm was clear of the heavy smell of heat Jacob called Sangyeon. The two alphas would be allowed in the dorms again, and they had to discuss new sleeping arrangements.

The issue came when Sangyeon brought the move up to Juyeon and Jaehyun.

“Hyung we can’t go back there. Not yet at least, we acted completely out of line we can’t go anywhere near them,” Jaehyun was especially adamant that they not be back in the other dorm. He had pushed Jacob. He had harmed the omega over instincts, he didn’t want to be anywhere near the others.

When Sangyeon relayed the message back to Jacob the oldest omega wasn’t sure what to do, so he simply told the youngest two that their alphas would not be coming. This caused the two emotionally charged pups to begin to tear up. 

They clung to each other and the hoodies they had on while Chanhee and Haknyeon tried to comfort them.

“I-I don’t get it. Did they decide they don’t want us?” Hyunjoon was a snotty mess but he continued to bury his face in Eric’s hair. 

The maknae wasn’t doing any better.

“Is it because they couldn’t be with us for heat. Are they mad at us?” In Eric’s mind it was a valid question, but saying it out loud only made him cry harder. 

Soon enough Chanhee was storming out of the dorm and rushing down two flights of stairs to the other dorm. When he arrived he didn’t bother knocking instead he just input the code and barged in. Sangyeon, Kevin, and Sunwoo were watching a movie on the couch when he walked into the living room.

Once they caught sight of a very pissed of omega they were jumping to their feet. Kevin immediately went to his mate but Chanhee was having none of it.

“Where are they?” The question caught the three off guard. 

“Who Channie?” Kevin was trying to rub calming circles in Chanhee’s back but the omega was downright enraged.

Instead of answering, he took a deep breath and followed their scent into one of the bedrooms. 

Despite being much smaller and weaker than the two Chanhee managed to drag them out of their beds and into the living room.

Once they were in the open area Chanhee stood in front of them, hands on his hips.

“You two are so stupid,”

The alphas blinked at him but said nothing.

“I’m sure you’re upset about what happened, but you haven’t for one second thought about Hyunjoon and Eric. They just got out of a heat, all they’ve wanted for the past 5 days was their alphas and when they can finally see you two you decide to lock yourselves up here?” 

They at least had the decency to look downcast.

“We don’t want to hurt them,”

Chanhee rolled his eyes at Juyeon.

“You’ve already hurt them by not being there. They’re practically inconsolable. They’ve managed to convince themselves that you two are mad at them and that’s why you won’t come back. They haven’t stopped crying for the past hour,”

Juyeon and Jaehyun’s eyes were blown wide with surprise and hurt.

“You need to go up there and comfort them. They’ve been through a lot,” Chanhee then turned to the rest of the alphas, “that goes for the rest of you too. It’s been five days since any of us have seen you, we’re going crazy,” 

With that Chanhee turned a stormer out of the dorm Kevin close on his heels. Everyone was still for a minute before Juyeon and Jaehyun were sprinting out of the apartment.

Juyeon made it to the dorm first quickly inputting the code and rushing in. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room. As soon as Eric saw him he jumped out of Hyunjoon’s hold and into Juyeon’s arms.

Juyeon pulled him impossibly close burying his head in the crook of Eric’s neck. He inhaled deeply taking in the new smell of rose water and honey that blossomed from the younger.

The alpha carefully picked Eric up and walked over to the couch. He sat down and situated Eric so that the younger was sitting in his lap. The omega rubbed his nose between Juyeon’s neck and shoulder.

Everything in Juyeon felt extremely content. His inner alpha was happy to have his omega in his arms. All he could want then was to mark Eric, but that could wait until later. For now, he was happy to be around the pup again.

Jaehyun has also made it back to the dorm and had wrapped himself tightly around the other Maknae.

Now that everyone was back together Jacob decided to take the initiative to do what they needed to do.

“You need to move rooms around. Either Eric or Hyunjoon needs to move into your room and then one of you can move into theirs,”

Juyeon took a moment to think before looking to Jaehyun.

“Well if you’re okay with it Eric can move into our room and you could move into theirs,” Jaehyun seemed to think the suggestion over and nodded his head.

The group took their time fixing the sleeping arrangements and it ended up getting done towards dinner time. Everyone was too exhausted to cook so the group ordered takeout. The night was sleepy and comfortable and it was at 10 when Haknyeon, Sunwoo, Kevin, Chanhee, Changmin, and Younghoon returned to their own dorm. 

Jacob and Sanyeon decided to watch one more movie together on the couch while the other two couples wanted to enjoy their alone time together. Tomorrow Jacob had planned a day out for him and Sangyeon so that the new couples could officially mark each other. It needed to be done soon and the older omega figured the younger two would feel better if the others weren’t present.

So, with that thought in mind, Jacob dragged his mate into their shared room ready for sleep and ready for their date tomorrow.

…

Jacob kept his word of going out. He had been very excited not only for a much-needed date but also to get their last two unmated alphas mated. He loved Jaehyun and Juyeon but they were too much to handle.

Juyeon woke up to an armful of content omega and nearly died of joy. He pulled Eric tighter breathing in his new scent and enjoying the time he would get to spend with the omega, but as if on some cursed cue his stomach started to growl. 

He carefully peeled himself out of his bed and padded over to the door. When he got to the kitchen he saw Jaehyun also up and making himself breakfast. 

The other alpha must have sensed him before he saw him because the second Juyeon got into the kitchen Jaehyun went stiff. He was completely still for a few seconds before shaking himself off and turning around to give Juyeon a sheepish smile.

The younger understood and accepted the apology with ease. They had two unmated omegas in the dorm and even after they were marked instincts would be acting before logic for a while.

Juyeon had just grabbed a bottle of water and a pop tart when two high-pitched whines rang through the dorm followed by faint crying from both rooms. Jaehyun was up in a second leaving his unfinished breakfast at the table, and Juyeon dropped his bottle and pop tart before darting back into the room.

He was at Eric’s side in seconds picking the omega up and gently shushing him. The crying stopped almost immediately as the omega nuzzled into his neck and shoulder.

“What the matter Baby?” Juyeon has been both confused and frightened by the sudden burst of emotion from the younger man.

“Sorry Hyung I just woke up and you weren’t here and I guess my omega freaked out. I’m okay now, but is it okay if I stay with you? I don’t think I can be without you for a little,” Eric seemed very apprehensive as if asking the question would make Juyeon angry. 

“Over course you can stay with me. I was just getting breakfast. Do you wanna go back out with me? Hyunjoon and Jaehyun will probably be out there too,” at the mention of his fellow omega Eric was beaming. 

He was off of the bed faster than Juyeon could register and pulling the alpha up with him.

“Come on! I wanna see Hyunjoonie-Hyung,”

The pair made their way out into the kitchen. Like Juyeon had expected Hyunjoon and Jaehyun were also in the room. Jaehyun had left his discarded breakfast and was cooking for Hyunjoon who sat happily at the table covered in an oversized hoodie that definitely wasn’t his and a blanket from the living room. 

Eric slid into the chair next to his moving as close as possible and wrapping the blanket around himself too.

Juyeon picked up his broken pop tart and threw it away. He decided to just cook instead now that Eric was awake.

He and Jaehyun were finished around the same time and they sat the food down in front of the omegas who immediately began eating as if they had been starving for days.

Jaehyun stares at the two a look of fond amusement on his face.

“You two act like you haven’t eaten in days,”

Hyunjoon and Eric both paused before the latter continued to eat, Hyunjoon would talk for him anyways.

“Well, we didn’t really eat at all during heat. It was two days before Hyungs were able to feed us, and Jacob-Hyung said that because of the changes in our body biologically we would be pretty hungry for the next few days. Something about omegas putting on weight after heats to better support pups even if they don’t really plan on getting pregnant,” Hyunjoon seemed to explain almost as an afterthought before chowing down again.

Juyeon and Jaehyun chuckled but continued to watch the two eat.

The younger members continued to eat until they were full and when breakfast was done the two pairs returned to their separate bedrooms.

Juyeon laid down on his back with Eric resting comfortably on his chest. The omega let out the occasional sound of content but otherwise stayed silent. 

The longer they laid there the more Juyeon thought about what mating with Eric would mean. He knew without a doubt that his alpha had picked Eric, and he was excited for them to take that step. He wanted Eric to be his and he wanted people to know it.

“Eric? Do you want to do it now?” 

His question must have startled the Omega cause soon he was sitting up legs straddling either side of Juyeon’s waist.

“Are you sure? I mean I know I want too, but are you sure you want me? I’m still young and I can be loud and annoying. Are you sure you want me to be your mate?”

Juyeon moves to sit up to pushing the maknae down to sit on his thighs while he rested against the headboard. He looked at Eric’s expression. The Omega was absolutely serious about the situation so as much as the ridiculous question made him want to laugh he stayed serious.

“Eric my Alpha’s already chosen you. I want you to be my mate, not anyone else, and I want to be your mate, not anyone else. Honestly, it took a lot for me to wait this long to mark you,” he needed Eric to know how serious he was. He didn’t want the maknae pulling away and hurting them both.

Eric seemed to contemplate his statement for a moment before speaking up again.

“Okay, then I want to,” 

Juyeon beamed and settled then both into a comfortable position. He was still sitting against the headboard but he had pulled Eric Closer so he was resting flush against his chest. 

“You can mark me first I have a feeling yours is gonna hurt more love,”

Eric nodded and bent his neck to sniff at the junction of Juyeon’s collarbone. The maknae stilled for a moment before sinking his teeth into Juyeon’s shoulder. The bite hurt but Juyeon was able to clench his teeth and breathe through the pain. What followed after was a rush of emotion and instinct, and Eric had barely gotten his teeth out of Juyeon before the older was pulling his head to the side and sinking his teeth into the side of Eric’s neck.

Eric couldn’t control the pained sound that left him when Juyeon’s teeth broke skin. It was an overwhelming experience, like nothing he had ever felt before. His vision went white for a few seconds. He didn’t even feel when Juyeon released his throat.

When Juyeon pulled back Eric’s eyes were glassy and he was staring off into space. Juyeon carefully laid him on the bed before rushing very quickly to get disinfectant and bandages for both of them. He carefully cleaned Eric’s bite before reluctantly bandaging it so it could heal properly. 

He then moved on to his own bite before going back to Eric. The maknae’s eyes were still glassy and Juyeon brought the Omega to his chest to ground him. It was difficult for him to handle the new feeling of the bite and he was sure the younger was very overwhelmed.

Slowly Eric came back to his senses and smiled goofily up at the older. Juyeon felt his heart swell and he had never felt happier than he had in that exact moment.


End file.
